


Life Is A Long, Quiet River

by AwkwardArtist



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardArtist/pseuds/AwkwardArtist
Summary: La storia fa parte dell'iniziativa “Santa is coming to femslash tonight" indetta dal gruppo facebook LongLiveToTheFemslash”.A volte la vita è un lungo fiume tranquillo...





	Life Is A Long, Quiet River

L'acqua caduta sulle strade sta già iniziando a gelare mentre corro a casa. Il vento mi fa lacrimare gli occhi e mi riparo come posso mentre emergo dalla metropolitana.

Abbiamo deciso di vivere lontane dal centro e di questo sono felice anche quando, come oggi, tornare dal lavoro non è un'impresa da poco. Non è certo il clima rigido che può spaventarci, non dopo quello che abbiamo vissuto prima di arrivare qua. Aggiusto la tracolla che come al solito sembra riempita di piombo mentre ti immagino già al caldo dell'appartamento e questo mi spinge ad accelerare rischiando di finire a faccia in giù sull'asfalto.

Per fortuna stanno per iniziare le vacanze e per un po' non sarà necessario stare tante ore al giorno separate. A volte mi chiedo come fai a stare con me, essendo consapevole di quello che ho provocato. A volte mi chiedo se stai con me per la promessa che facesti quel giorno, di fronte a quel disastro imminente. Me lo chiedo anche ora mentre apro la porta perché le mie paure e il mio senso di colpa non sempre dormono sotto la superficie. Però quando alzi gli occhi dall'assurda decorazione natalizia che stai componendo e mi sorridi, fuggono via come ombre alla luce del sole. Per quanto possa suonare quasi ridicolo, tu sei la mia luce del sole. Non sarei potuta uscire da quella tempesta se non fosse stato per te. Se non avessi visto in tutti questi anni quanto sei stata in grado di vivere appieno ogni cosa.

Il nostro cane si alza e si avvicina a salutarmi sulle zampe malferme. È vecchio e sereno.  
È l'unico sopravvissuto oltre noi al disastro che ha distrutto la nostra città. Abbiamo scelto di chiamarlo solo con la parte finale del suo nome, Pidou, perché la prima parte della sua vita se l'è ingoiata l'uragano, come per la nostra. Lo gratto dietro le orecchie e lui sbuffa soddisfatto, mentre tu ti avvicini.

“Hai portato un po' di gelo?” mi domandi con una luce divertita negli occhi, sfilandomi la papala zuppa di nevischio.

Annuisco e mi butto tra le tue braccia, nascondendo il viso nel tuo collo. Non ti dico che il gelo spesso me lo porto dentro perché penso che tu sappia tutto meglio di me. Anche come funziono, anche dove viaggiano i miei pensieri più oscuri. Per questo hai voluto vivere lontano dal mare.  
Tu lo avresti potuto affrontare, io no. 

Non hai mai insistito perché riprendessi la macchina fotografica in mano. Ora insegno storia della fotografia all'Università locale ma raramente scatto una foto e mai, decisamente mai, ne guardo una per più di pochi secondi.

Non siamo mai tornate ad Arcadia Bay, a quello che ne era rimasto, a quello che è diventata.  
Una città di fantasmi.  
Ma tu hai vissuto, tu stai vivendo e io mi rendo conto che non ho mai avuto una vera scelta da fare. Tu avevi diritto ad una seconda possibilità e io non potevo togliertela, non volevo.

“Ti ho preparato un bagno caldo, ci sarà solo da sistemare la temperatura. Immaginavo che saresti tornata a casa rigida come un baccalà tirato fuori dal freezer.” dici mentre mi posi un bacio sul naso.

“Mi stai dando del pesce essiccato... non c'è male.” commento con cipiglio.

“Sì, ma sei il mio pesce essiccato.” mi dai un incoraggiamento verso il centro della stanza dove stavi allestendo un tremendo albero di Natale.

“Non guardarlo così.” dici ridendo “Le decorazioni le hanno preparate i miei ragazzi.”

I tuoi ragazzi. I giovani con cui lavori. Le vite che salvi dall'emarginazione e dall'alienazione.  
Hai deciso che dovevi ripagare in qualche modo la seconda occasione che ti era stata data.  
Hai lasciato che i tuoi capelli allungassero e da tempo sono tornati del loro vero colore. I tatuaggi che prima ostentavi con orgoglio stanno sbiadendo senza che tu ci faccia caso. Ogni impeto di ribellione e di rabbia che avevi nei confronti del Mondo per quello che ti aveva tolto, è stato inghiottito dal vento e dal mare. Ora vivi apprezzando quello che ti è stato dato. Mi sei stata grata fino da quel momento e non ti rendi conto che io non avrei saputo andare avanti se ti avessi lasciata morire sapendo che avrei potuto farti vivere. Anche a quel prezzo.

Sorrido mentre prendo una specie di babbo natale intagliato malamente nel legno.

“Sono molto particolari” dico facendoti la linguaccia e indicando la schiera di oggetti sbilenchi che fa bella mostra di sé sul tavolo di fronte al divano.

“Senza dubbio!” ridi mentre mi togli di mano la scultura. “Ma non è tutto. Quando tornerai dal tuo bagno caldo, potremmo ammazzare il tempo prima della cena con questi indosso, ovviamente davanti al caminetto.” 

Così dicendo estrai da una busta due paia di calzini di lana fatti a mano e una coperta coordinata.  
Le decorazioni sono composte da renne, fiocchi di neve e quanto altro. Un paio di calzini, quelli con le decorazioni in verde sono decisamente tuoi, visto che sono più lunghi dell'altro paio con le decorazioni in rosso.

“Li ha fatti una ragazza del gruppo di teatro esclusivamente per noi. Credo che ci “shippi” come si usa dire.” 

Socchiudo gli occhi e osservo quel sorriso furbo che hai.

“Ci shippa, eh? Basta che non shippi troppo te.” dico puntandoti un dito contro il petto.

“Max, potrebbe essere mia figlia.” dici alzando le braccia in segno di resa.

“Forse, ma non lo è, quindi stai attenta Price che ti osservo.”

Ridi e fai un segno a Pidou per avere conferma che sono fuori di testa. Il cane borbotta e lo prendiamo entrambe come un assenso.

“Corri, vatti a reidratare mio amato baccalà che il fuoco e le mie lunghe braccia ti aspettano.”

Mi fai l'occhiolino. Io ti bacio sulle labbra e mi avvio verso il bagno caldo, pensando che non ricordo un giorno in cui abbia dubitato davvero di te o del tuo amore per me. Solo che ci sono dei momenti in cui penso di non meritarlo e che in qualche modo ti perderò. Momenti che tu sai cacciare via, magari portando a casa decorazioni bislacche, calze natalizie e il tuo sorriso sereno.

**Author's Note:**

> La storia fa parte dell'iniziativa “Santa is coming to femslash tonight" indetta dal gruppo facebook LongLiveToTheFemslash”. Grazie alle autrici dei prompt per il loro lavoro costante e per le loro idee che ispirano. Grazie alla mia beta Petricor75 di cui come sempre, vi consiglio di leggere le storie!! Riguardo la storia, nel gioco ho fatto tutt'altra scelta (soprattutto per salvare il cane, lo ammetto) e qui ho voluto in qualche modo immaginare come sarebbe stata la vita di Max e Chloe se quest'ultima fosse sopravvissuta.


End file.
